


For A Creepy Liar You're Pretty Good In Bed (AKA 'Mornings After Aren't So Bad')

by GyrFalcon



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, amongst other things, because johnny had his mind so thoroughly blown by being blown by fancy, handjobs, hotel sex is best sex apparently, most of the sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyrFalcon/pseuds/GyrFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make mistakes. Sometimes repeatedly. In a hotel room. With a hot douchebag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Creepy Liar You're Pretty Good In Bed (AKA 'Mornings After Aren't So Bad')

Look, it was an accident. A completely unavoidable accident. It happened to everyone. Okay—maybe not everyone ended up naked in bed with Fancy Lee in a high class Qreshi hotel, he was kind of proud of that last part, honestly, but everyone made mistakes. And sometimes those mistakes ended up being very, very good in bed.

“So,” he croaked out, because seriously, very good in bed. “This was nice. I mean, better than I expected. I know you know how to handle a gun but I didn’t think you would know how to handle a gun, if you know what I mean.” It had been half an hour since he last came and he was still recuperating and…. Tingling. “I’m actually sad my gun is empty, again if you know what I me-“

“I like you so much better when the noises coming out of your mouth aren’t intelligible.” Fancy said from the end of the bed as he bent to pull on socks. Johnny sat up to better appreciate the show.

“Well wouldn’t you know it, that brochure was right. You do get a wonderful view of the moons from here!” He grinned wide as Fancy turned to give him a look of exasperation.“Oh come on, dude. You can’t pretend to be all grumpy bear now. Not after that last thing we did – what is that called? Where you had your tongue on my-“

“Johnny.”

“And a hand around my-“  
“Jaqobis.”

“And your finger up my-“

“I will put my foot up your ass in a minute.”

“For some reason that sounds so romantic when you say it.”

Fancy had abandoned getting dressed in favour of staring at Johnny with the most annoyed expression anyone besides Dutch had ever given him, and the hardest dick he’d ever seen apart from his own ten minutes ago. It was a combination that probably shouldn’t have turned him on. And yet.

“Awww, for little old me?”

“Well at least you got the ‘little’ part right.” 

“Hey! I am very well proportioned! In fact- I think I’m a little big for my size! Anything would look small next to that! I’m working with a perfectly good pistol and here you come with a goddamn machine gun!” Seriously, Fancy was actually more intimidating naked and with a hard dick than with all of his gadgets and gizmos and armour, Johnny could admit he had been a little concerned when he first saw what he was wielding.

With a roll of his eyes, Fancy climbed back onto the bed and over Johnny, letting his long hair fall over his shoulder. “You know what,” A hand teased Johnny’s hip. “I’m sorry. I think you’re right.” Fingers traced the base of his cock. “You do have a perfectly good pistol.” Fancy wrapped his hand around Johnny. “But you’re not as good as me.” Squeezing slightly, Fancy smiled at Johnny.

“Oh my god, I take it all back. You are still a tool.” His hair tickled as Fancy leant forward to kiss Johnny’s collarbone. “Douchebag McNiceDick.” Johnny gasped. “Fuck – fuck you.”

“After we’re done with you, I think.” Fancy said against his chest, breathe hot against Johnny's nipple.

Yeah, this was a mistake he’d have to make accidentally on purpose again. And a few more times after that.


End file.
